United States Navy Amphibious Warfare Ships
Iwo Jima class Iwo Jima ''(LPH-2) - active, Atlantic Fleet. On Mediterranean deployment when war began. ''Okinawa (LPH-3) - active, Pacific Fleet. At Subic Bay on WestPac deployment when war began. Guadalcanal ''(LPH-7) - active, Atlantic Fleet. ''Guam (LPH-9) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Tripoli (LPH-10) - active, Pacific Fleet. New Orleans (LPH-11) - active, Pacific Fleet. Inchon (LPH-12) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Tarawa class Tarawa ''(LHA-1) - active, Pacific Fleet. Scheduled to begin Selected Restricted Availability the day after the war began. ''Saipan (LHA-2) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Had just returned from Mediterranean deployment when war began. Belleau Wood ''(LHA-3) - active, Pacific Fleet. Had just completed Complex Overhaul when war began. ''Nassau (LHA-4) - active, Atlantic Fleet. On Arctic deployment when war began. Peleliu (LHA-5) - active, Pacific Fleet. Wasp class Wasp (LHD-1) - building, commissioned 1989. Essex (LHD-2) - War Contract, completed postwar. Kearsarge (LHD-3) - War Contract, completed postwar. Production of this class proceeded slowly in wartime as Ingalls had higher priorities (primarily Ticonderoga class cruisers) but continued postwar. Blue Ridge class Blue Ridge (LCC-19) - forward-deployed, Seventh Fleet flagship. Mount McKinley (LCC-20) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Second Fleet flagship. La Salle class La Salle (AGF-3) - forward-deployed, Middle East Force flagship. Coronado class Coronado (AGF-11) - forward-deployed, Sixth Fleet flagship. Tulare class Tulare (LKA-112) - active, Pacific Fleet. Charleston class Charleston (LKA-113) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Durham (LKA-114) - active, Pacific Fleet. At Subic Bay on WestPac deployment when war began. Mobile ''(LKA-115) - active, Pacific Fleet. ''St. Louis (LKA-116) - active, Pacific Fleet. El Paso (LKA-117) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Raleigh class Raleigh (LPD-1) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Vancouver (LPD-2) - active, Pacific Fleet. Austin class Austin (LPD-4) - active, Atlantic Fleet. On Mediterranean deployment when war began. Ogden (LPD-5) - active, Pacific Fleet. Duluth (LPD-6) - active, Pacific Fleet. Cleveland (LPD-7) - active, Pacific Fleet. At Subic Bay on WestPac deployment when war began. Dubuque (LPD-8) - active, Pacific Fleet. Transiting to Sasebo for Seventh Fleet forward deployment, arrived the day the war began. Denver (LPD-9) - Restricted Availability, San Diego. Completed October 1985. Juneau (LPD-10) - active, Pacific Fleet. Shreveport (LPD-12) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Nashville (LPD-13) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Had recently returned from Mediterranean deployment when war began. Trenton (LPD-14) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Ponce (LPD-15) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Casa Grande class Casa Grande (LSD-13) - stricken, National Defense Reserve Fleet. Not reactivated. Rushmore (LSD-14) - stricken, National Defense Reserve Fleet. Not reactivated. Shadwell (LSD-15) - stricken, National Defense Reserve Fleet. Not reactivated. Cabildo (LSD-16) - stricken, in use as target ship. Colonial (LSD-18) - stricken, National Defense Reserve Fleet. Not reactivated. Donner (LSD-20) - stricken, National Defense Reserve Fleet. Not reactivated. Tortuga (LSD-26) - stricken, National Defense Reserve Fleet. Not reactivated. Thomaston class Thomaston (LSD-28) - reserve, San Diego. Reactivated 1988. Plymouth Rock (LSD-29) - reserve, Philadelphia. Reactivated 1988. Fort Snelling (LSD-30) - reserve, Philadelphia. Reactivated 1988. Point Defiance (LSD-31) - reserve, San Diego. Reactivated 1988. Spiegel Grove (LSD-32) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Alamo (LSD-33) - active, Pacific Fleet. Hermitage (LSD-34) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Monticello (LSD-35) - active, Pacific Fleet. Scheduled for inactivation in October 1985. Anchorage class Anchorage (LSD-36) - active, Pacific Fleet. Returned from WestPac deployment the day before the war began. Portland (LSD-37) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Pensacola (LSD-38) - active, Atlantic Fleet. On Mediterranean deployment when war began. Mount Vernon (LSD-39) - active, Pacific Fleet. Fort Fisher (LSD-40) - active, Pacific Fleet. At Subic Bay on WestPac deployment when war began. Whidbey Island class Whidbey Island (LSD-41) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Germantown (LSD-42) - building, Seattle. Commissioned 1986. Fort McHenry (LSD-43) - building, Seattle. Commissioned 1987. Gunston Hall (LSD-44) - on order. Completed postwar. Comstock (LSD-45) - on order. Completed postwar. Tortuga (LSD-46) - on order. Completed postwar. Rushmore (LSD-47) - War Contract. Completed postwar. Ashland (LSD-48) - War Contract. Completed postwar. Newport class Newport (LST-1179) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Manitowoc (LST-1180) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Sumter (LST-1181) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Fresno (LST-1182) - active, Pacific Fleet. Peoria (LST-1183) - active, Pacific Fleet. At Subic Bay on WestPac deployment when war began. Frederick (LST-1184) - active, Pacific Fleet. At Subic Bay on WestPac deployment when war began. Schenectady (LST-1185) - active, Pacific Fleet. Cayuga (LST-1186) - active, Pacific Fleet. Tuscaloosa (LST-1187) - active, Pacific Fleet. Saginaw (LST-1188) - active, Atlantic Fleet. On South Atlantic deployment when war began. San Bernardino (LST-1189) - active, Pacific Fleet. Boulder (LST-1190) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Racine (LST-1191) - active, Pacific Fleet. Spartanburg County (LST-1192) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Fairfax County (LST-1193) - active, Atlantic Fleet. La Moure County (LST-1194) - active, Atlantic Fleet. On Mediterranean deployment when war began. Barbour County (LST-1195) - active, Pacific Fleet. Harlan County (LST-1196) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Barnstable County (LST-1197) - active, Atlantic Fleet. On Mediterranean deployment when war began. Bristol County (LST-1198) - active, Pacific Fleet.